Dime que me quieres
by Masakaxa
Summary: Los actos hablan sobre nuestros sentimientos, pero no esta mal escuchar un te quiero de vez en cuando. HPDM
1. Chapter 1: Dime que me quieres

DIME QUE ME QUIERES

Amor. Son sólo cuatro letras. Letras nada más, y las letras no pueden expresar todo lo que el sentimiento encierra.

Te amo. Es tan solo una letra más. Ni cuatro ni cinco resumen la emoción. ¿No son los actos los que demuestran los sentimientos? Entonces que más da; lo demás son sólo palabras.

Mierda. Sólo dos palabras y me haría feliz; pero no, él no puede decírmelas. Ya sé que no fue educado para ir proclamando sus sentimientos, y ya sé que creció bajo un dogma cuyo lema principal es: EL AMOR ES DEBILIDAD.

Yo ya sé que me quiere. Tendría que ser muy tonto para no saberlo. Lo que sus labios nunca pronuncian, lo dicen sus actos. Como cuando se sienta en nuestra mesa (lo cual hace a menudo) y actúa como si no le importaran las miradas asesinas de su propia casa. O como cuando me ayuda de un modo u otro con la poción que toque ese día. Desde que estamos juntos, Sevy, (Dios, si se entera de esto me mata -pero no es mi culpa, Draco siempre lo llama así-) su "amado" padrino, se dio cuenta que ya no podía torturarme –¿qué clase de tortura es pasar una clase entera con tu chico?-, y decidió ponerme con Neville. Y si yo tengo poca idea de pociones, ese chico es punto y aparte. Así que en mis "adoradas y añoradas" clases de pociones, lo único que me salva el culo es Draco que de un modo u otro, siempre encuentra la manera de indicarnos que paso viene a continuación, o pararnos antes de que explote el caldero.

O como cuando dejó de insultar a mis amigos. Curioso, pero el odio que les tenia eran más celos que otra cosa. Mi dragoncito estaba celoso. Celoso, porque los había escogido a ellos, y le había rechazado a él. Jeje, y luego dice que tengo un ego enorme. ¿Y quien no si supiera algo así?

Nunca creí que fuera posible, pero Draco y Hermione se complementan perfectamente. El sangre pura y la sangre sucia (–perdón, palabra fea-), parecen cortados por el mismo patrón. Como cuando nadie sabe la respuesta a una pregunta especialmente puñetera, bueno, nadie excepto ellos. O esa maldita manía de hacer los deberes según los mandan, aunque haya unas vacaciones de por medio. Oh, y no te metas con uno de ellos, que rápidamente, el otro te salta al cuello. Es bastante cómico sabiendo su pasado.

Draco y Ron también se llevan bien. Al principio no se podía decir que estuvieran muy cómodos, pero ahora creo que Draco es un Weasley más. Esa familia no hace más que crecer. Mi rubio y yo somos como otros dos miembros, lo único que nos falta es el pelo rojo.

No todas las familias son así. Una de las mayores pruebas de amor de Draco. Estar conmigo le costó su nombre y su familia. Un día llegó una carta y así terminó; ¿cómo puedes deshacerte de un hijo con un trozo de papel?  
Su familia le considera un traidor. No porque se negara a aceptar la marca oscura (que también lo hizo); es un traidor por estar conmigo. Él siempre dice que esa traición es lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida, pero no puedo evitar sentirme culpable.

Si los actos son amor, realmente Draco me ama. Como cuando acepto mi apellido, o como cuando me entregó su "valiosa virtud" (extraña tradición pura sangre de llegar virgen al matrimonio).

Vaya, todo lo que hemos pasado, y el cabezota no me ha dicho ni una sola vez que me quiere.

Ya sé que no debería importarme, pero a veces me pregunto como sonaran esas palabras de sus labios.

Un momento... el sombrero me dijo que era un poco Slytherin ¿no?... Ummm... si mi pequeño dragón no puede confesar voluntariamente su amor por mí, quizá yo pueda ayudarle... muajajaja (risa malvada) --''

Veamos... Puedo encerrarle en el dormitorio y no darle comida hasta que confiese... o.O ¿de donde ha venido eso?... demasiado tiempo con Snape... además no quiero quedarme viudo tan pronto.  
También puedo echarle a Pansy encima. Una de las pocas Slytherin que aún la habla. Pobre tonta, cree que puede conquistarlo. Draco es MIO. A sonado un poco posesivo ¿no? Bueno, es la verdad.  
Podría llevarle a nuestra habitación, atarle a la cama y hacerle el amor hasta que lo único que pueda pronunciar sea "te amo" una y otra vez. Ummm... me gusta. Debería probarlo esta misma noche.

PAFF

Oh, Dios, que golpe. Mierda ¿qué ha pasado?

No, no, no. De todas las personas que hay en el colegio (y que no son pocas que digamos), me he tenido que chocar con Snape. Dios ¿qué te he hecho?

-No ha ido a graduarse la vista últimamente, Potter. Si sigue así va a quedarse ciego.

Tranquilo, respira hondo, ignorale, cuenta hasta diez. Ya sabes como es. Más agrio que morder un limón. Y desde que estoy con Draco peor, es como mi suegra (iiiiiuuuuu mala imagen mental). Además, me lo tengo merecido. La mayoría de la gente piensa sin necesidad de abstraerse del mundo circundante... que en mi caso ha tenido que ser Snape, de entre todas las personas del castillo...

-Potter, ni me voy a molestar en castigarle. Si lo hiciera el castigo sería para mí. Con tenerle en clase ya tengo bastante.

¿Eso es bueno o malo? No me ha castigado, pero...

Ala, y se va así, sin más.

No puedo verme la expresión pero debe de ser algo cómico, al menos por como me mirar Draco, Hermione y Ron. Serán... ¿por qué no me avisaron que iba derecho contra ese hombre con un aceitero por pelo?

-No deberías enfadar a Sevy. Así nunca vas a ganártelo, y te recuerdo que es lo más parecido a un padre que tengo- Y encima con ganas de cachondeo. La fuente de mis desvelos y encima se ríe de mí.

-Draco, vamos a llegar tarde, date prisa.  
-Voy Hermi. Me voy que tengo clase. Pórtate bien ¿vale?- ¿Me está tratando como si tuviera cinco años? A veces me pregunto como le soporto.

Pero está extraño... no sé... parece nervioso, inseguro...

-Harry, que tú y yo tenemos entrenamiento. Venga- Ron y su delicadeza...

Me doy la vuelta y empiezo a ir hacia Ron, que ya sale por las grandes puertas, cuando oigo que mi dragón me llama. Me doy la vuelta confundido y él se acerca a mí corriendo. Me mira a los ojos y de forma insegura me abraza. Esto es muuuuuy raro.

-Te amo- me susurra al oído.

Dios, o Draco puede leer la mente o es un jodido puñetero que... Oh, Dios. Me lo ha dicho. Me lo ha dicho.

Sé que debo tener los ojos como platos y la mandíbula debe alcanzar el suelo, pero no me importa. Me lo ha dicho.

Lo miro, y veo que se muerde el labio inferior nervioso. Le beso, con la misma emoción del primer beso y con un sentimiento que no hace más que crecer cada día que pasa.

-Yo también te- no me deja acabar y me pone un dedo en los labios para impedirlo.

-Lo sé. Sólo quería que me oyeras decirlo- Y me mira con unos ojos como pocas veces los he visto, con una sinceridad que atemoriza.

-Te amo tanto Harry- me besa y se va corriendo, aunque se vuelve varias veces para sonreírme tímidamente, y yo aún sigo petrificado al suelo frente al gran salón.

Me. Lo. Ha. Dicho.

Y a sido lo mejor que nunca he oido. Voy a llegar tarde al entrenamiento pero no me importa. Me. Lo. Ha. Dicho.

Creo que voy a cambiar un poco los planes... Esta noche le voy a llevar a nuestra habitación, y le voy a hacer el amor hasta el amanecer, hablándole de mi amor con cada beso, y de los días que aún nos quedan de pasar juntos, con cada caricia.

Me ha dicho que me quiere.

Pequeño controlador. Me lo ha dicho cuando a él se le ha antojado, pero tengo que reconocer que a sido lo mejor que me a pasado.

N/A: Este es mi primer fic. Bueno, para ser sincera, esta es la primera vez que escribo algo. Haced vuestra pequeña obra de caridad del día, jijiji, y decidme que os ha parecido¿oki? Así sabré lo que tengo que mejorar o si os gustado. ;-D


	2. Chapter 2: Dile que le quieres

Ron POV

Hermione dice que soy un bruto sin remedio.  
Bueno, no sólo dice eso. También que tengo la sensibilidad en cierta parte trasera de mi cuerpo, y que en ocasiones se pregunta sin encontrar respuesta, como he podido llegar tan lejos en Hogwarts sin repetir ni un solo curso.

¿Y qué hago yo?

Ni me inmuto.  
Puede que mi chica se queje mucho pero sigue a mi lado, así que tan insoportable no debo ser. ¬¬"

La culpa es de Malfoy. Ese niño pijo es una mala influencia para cualquiera. Incluso Neville ha caído en su encanto.  
Mione dice que lo que ocurre es que Draco tiene un talento innato para relacionarse con la gente. Yo digo que en mi casa hay mucho amnésico, al fin y al cabo, yo no consideraría muy encantador el uso de adjetivos tipo sangre sucia, pobretón, cara rajada, comadreja, etc, etc, etc...

Pero ¿qué puedo hacer? Cuando tu mejor amigo se enamora del enemigo sólo hay dos caminos posibles: negarte a aceptarlo y perderlo o aceptar el hecho de que Harry se había vuelto loco, que no había remedio, que Malfoy se estaba ganado a todos los tuyos, y que eras un apestado por "no tener una mente abierta y saber perdonar".  
Conclusión: el hurón se pasa años haciéndonos la vida imposible y soy yo el malo; el que no sabe dejar el pasado atrás y evolucionar.

¿Y que hice? Es la pregunta que va a continuación.  
Pues me trague el poquito orgullo que podía quedarme, después de años perdiéndolo a manos de la legua de doble filo del slytherin, hice de tripas corazón, y lo acepte.

¿Qué iba a hacer si no? Harry es mi amigo. El mejor. Él me aceptó a mi tal y como era, y en ese momento era mi turno de hacer lo mismo con él a pesar de todo.

No voy a negar que al principio me costo. No es fácil comportarte amigablemente día tras día, y día tras día, y vuelta a empezar, con alguien con ese historial. Pero lo cierto es que solo fue al principio.

Uno de mis hermanos me dijo una vez que hasta un slytherin (del que se puede esperar cualquier cosa) podía llegar a sorprenderte. Malfoy hizo mucho más que eso.

No negare que al principio de la relación estaba convencido que no durarían ni unas semanas. Bueno, hasta ese momento lo único afín que tenían era su mutuo odio; y nunca he oído que ese tipo de relaciones lleguen muy lejos.

Esa fue la sorpresa número uno. Esos dos tienen una relación tan estable como la de mis padres.  
No es que se pasen el día abrazaditos y estén de acuerdo en todo. No, no me refiero a eso. Si que hay muestras de cariño, pero nada empalagoso. Primero pensaba que lo hacían por nosotros, para que no tuviésemos que soportar ese nivel de edulcoramiento, luego por propia experiencia descubrí que es mucho mejor cuando te quedas a solas con tu pareja. Las muestras de afecto más bellas siempre se dan en la intimidad.  
Tampoco es que nunca discutan. No estoy debajo de su cama para saber todo de su vida, pero alguna que otra peleilla si que he presenciado. Recuerdo como en la primera pensé que empezarían a lanzarse maldiciones el uno al otro, pero eso no ocurrió. Tienen caracteres fuertes ambos, pero también saben templarse y rectificar.  
Mi madre dice que una relación se fortalece cuando hay problemas y eres capaz de salir de ellos conservando el amor. Y su amor debe ser bien fuerte, porque problemas es algo que nunca les ha faltado. Y con cada uno que surgía descubría algo nuevo en el slytherin que me sorprendía aún más. Como cuando le dijo a su padre por donde podía meterse su obsesión por convertirle en un mortifago, o cuando su familia lo desheredo por lo anterior y sobre todo porque se enteraron de su relación con Harry.

No se lo que hubiese hecho en su lugar.  
Mi familia es una de las cosas más importantes para mi, pero Hermione también, y aunque se que somos jóvenes, puedo decir, sin temor a equivocarme, que es la mujer de mi vida, por muy cursi que pueda sonar. Nunca he dado tantas veces gracias a Dios por tener la familia que tengo como en aquella época.

Fue bastante duro para Malfoy; incluso un inepto emocional como yo (según opinión de Hermione, al menos) pudo darse cuenta. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, el rubio se había abierto un poco y, aunque no era muy dado a mostrar emociones, algo así afecta hasta a la más fría de las serpientes. Para ser sinceros creo que la primera vez que vi a Malfoy feliz después de aquello fue cuando Harry le pidió que tomara su apellido. Entonces todavía tenia mis dudillas sobre la relación y pensé que el rubio se indignaría y le diría que prefería no tener nombre a llevar el suyo.  
Que puedo decir... tan sólo que cuando un profesor pregunta por Potter tiene que especificar por cual de los dos.

Sorpresa número dos: sospecho que el sombrero dudo entre slytherin y griffindor al colocar al hurón en una casa. Y mis dudas están más que justificadas. No solo ha aceptado que su casa le margine, le insulte, y le considere un traidor de sangre, sino que se ha integrado en la torre como un león más, de hecho vive con nosotros. Y lo definitivo: en más de una ocasión se ha enfrentado con sus ex-compañeros y en la mayoría de ellas para defender a Harry. Valor y nobleza. (No me extrañaría nada que sus colores favoritos fuesen el rojo y el dorado)

Sorpresa número tres: ¿sabes quien es la otra mitad –en lo que a amistad se refiere claro- del slytherin? Hermione. Mi Hermione. Es algo que aún sigue sorprendiéndome.  
Un consejo: nunca te metas con uno de ellos estando el otro delante. Solo diré que son de los mejores estudiantes del colegio.

Sorpresa número cuatro: ¿acaso Malfoy no ridiculizaba a mi familia a la menor oportunidad? La clave es que la pregunta esta en pasado.  
El rubio no sabia lo que hacia cuando se unió a Harry, jijiji. Mi amigo es como uno más de los nuestros, y cuando te unes a un Weasley, te llegas la familia al completo. Quien diría que el prepotente sangre pura se integraría tan bien entre los míos. Y cuando eso ocurrió, yo ya disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio como lo hacia con la de Harry. No negare que durante un tiempo lo achaque a que tanto guardar las formas con el slytherin lo habían convertido en algo que salía solo, pero ni yo era tan tonto para no darme cuenta que Malfoy no era como siempre había creído, y que seguramente él también tenia una imagen preconcebida de mi. Aquel día Malfoy paso a ser Draco y me di cuenta que Harry había ganado con él lo que yo con Mione, y a cambio yo tenia ahora otro amigo. Y otro hermano; aunque este político. Y así fue como mi familia siguió creciendo, aunque esta vez, ganase a un moreno y a un rubiales.

Y así es que uno de mis mejores amigos paso a ser Draco Malfoy. 

Corrección: Draco Potter.

La vida te da sorpresas. A mi, en concreto, unas cuantas.

¿Quién me iba a decir que acabaría bromeando por los pasillos camino al entrenamiento, con mi chica y el chico de mi mejor amigo como si nada?

Hablando de mi mejor amigo. No sabíamos donde se había metido y resulta que ya va casi por las grandes puertas camino al campo de quiddich.

PAFF

¡Dios mío! Que porrazo se ha dado contra Snape.  
En que estaría pensando. Snape no es precisamente de los que pasan desapercibidos. ¬¬  
Pobre Harry. Por muy padrino que sea de "su Draco", me parece que hoy no se libra de un buen castigo.  
Insisto ¿En que iría pensando?

Los tres nos hemos parado a una distancia prudencial a la espera del más que seguro castigo, y con la oreja bien puesta.

-Potter, ni me voy a molestar en castigarle. Si lo hiciera el castigo sería para mí. Con tenerle en clase ya tengo bastante.

No me lo puedo creer. Me choco yo contra Snape y ni el mismo Merlín me libra de la ira del profesor. Ya me estoy viendo, con canas y limpiando todavía el suelo de pociones con un cepillo de dientes.

Y luego Harry se queja. Ya me gustaría a mi que mis suegros fuesen tan comprensivos.

Snape se aleja por el pasillo mientras nosotros nos acercamos a Harry.

-No deberías enfadar a Sevy. Así nunca vas a ganártelo, y te recuerdo que es lo más parecido a un padre que tengo- Draco tiene razón, aunque yo añadiría que tendría que estar agradecido de que no lo castigase.

-Draco, vamos a llegar tarde, date prisa.

-Voy Hermi. Me voy que tengo clase. Pórtate bien ¿vale?

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco raro, al fin y al cabo, son como mis hermanos, y es un tanto incomodo que se pongan a coquetear delante de la familia.

-Harry, que tú y yo tenemos entrenamiento. Venga- Puede que no haya sido muy delicado por mi parte pero la verdad es que ya llegamos tarde.

Me despido de mi chica, y Draco y ella se van a clase (donde sino), clase que indudablemente tiene juntos. Empiezo a salir por las grandes puertas, cuando oigo que Draco llama a Harry.

Suspiro.

Se pasan todo el puñetero día juntos y tienen que esperar a que lleguemos tarde para hacerse confidencias.  
Veo como Harry se da la vuelta confundido y Draco se acerca a él corriendo. Se miran a los ojos, o eso veo yo desde aquí, y de forma insegura se abrazan.  
Que cursis, ni que fuera el primer abrazo que se dan.

Creo que Draco le ha susurrado algo al oído, y a debido de ser algo impactante porque Harry se ha quedado con la boca, literalmente, abierta.

¿Qué le habrá dicho?

De repente se besan, y no puedo evitar sentirme un poco como un intruso, robándoles un momento tan intimo. Miro hacia los lados y me aseguro de que no hay nadie espiándoles (aparte de mi claro), ni nadie que pueda ser testigo de la sonrisa estúpida que se me ha quedado en los labios.

Draco se va corriendo, aunque se vuelve varias veces para mirar a Harry. (Y luego dice que no es afeminado) --"

Harry sigue como pegado al suelo, mirando embelesado como se aleja Draco. Se ha librado del castigo de Snape pero nada nos va a librar del de el entrenador por llegar horriblemente tarde.

Me acerco a él para llamarle porque intuyo que no va a salir de su alelamiento por si mismo.

-Tierra llamando a Harry. Hay que ir al campo ya, y cuando digo ya me refiero a que deberíamos haber llegado hace bastante.

Parece que reacciona porque me mira alarmado después de echar un vistazo al reloj.

Corremos hasta el campo de entrenamiento y al llegar el profesor nos dedica una miradita nada amistosa.

-Estas como ausente- Y es verdad, Harry está como en otro mundo con una sonrisilla tonta en los labios.

-Sabes Ron, Draco me quiere- Le miro sin poder creerme lo que oigo. El golpe debió de ser más fuerte de lo que pensaba.

-Me ha dicho que me quiere- Me dice con una expresión que recuerda mucho a la de un borracho feliz. Definitivamente el golpe debió ser muy fuerte.

El entrenador nos ha pillado hablando, y entre eso y la "pequeña" falta de puntualidad nos ha tocado limpiar los vestuarios después del entrenamiento.

-Sabes Harry. Si hubiese sabido que te iba a hacer tanta ilusión se lo hubiese pedido yo mismo a Draco- me estaba empezando a cabrear. El día había empezado bien, pero no podía acabar así, oh no, no al menos cuando tu mejor amigo es Harry Potter.

¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?

-¿Qué le hubieses dicho?-me pregunta confundido

-DILE QUE LE QUIERES


End file.
